Eolen Culture
Eol is a very diverse planet, with each calli having variations in their interpretations, clothing, and magic. However, their views on partnership, friendship, and education have majorly stayed the same throughout each group. Religion Each Eolen calli typically will worship one of their associated gods. Their temples to these deities are usually located in a central location to assure access by the individuals living inside. They typically have the word Toteoh before their actual name, which denotes the entity as their god. It is considered taboo to have smaller individual shrines, as it’s considered to be taking the likeness of the god for one’s own. Social Behaviour Similar to the Ixalen, Eolen have no real family structure. Instead they function entirely in their calli, which are run by the Huetlaca and Mahuiz. The Huetlaca are a specific group, typically Eolen who are over 1700 years old. Mahuiz, however, are those who have either proven themselves to be exemplary, or chosen by the Huetlaca themselves. No matter the reason, there are never to be more than 5 Huetlaca and 2 Mahuiz per house. The remainder of the house is divided by Imacox and Cacol, which are further described on the houses page. Platonic Behaviour Groups of friendly Eolen, small or not, tend to be louder and more festive, typically singing, chirping, and playing music if they’re able. If not, they’ll focus on more creative activities such as carving in either the ground or nearby stone or wood. This makes Eolen artwork very, very common. While Eolen may be friends with anybody of any calli, it’s considered an offence to be carving or noisy in the main space of any calli, thus these activities are usually in remote areas that are away from their homes. Romantic Behaviour Romantic relationships with Eolen are significantly more difficult. While Eolen are permitted to pursue whoever they like, from any house, there are some strict regulations. In order for a union to be approved officially, all Mahuiz from the involved calli must agree to it. Those who are caught outside of an approved relationship are usually shunned from the larger part of their calli. As well, arranged marriages between dueling calli is also common, though for this, the Huetlaca are the ones arranging it, and to deny it is to forfeit membership to the calli. Wealth The Eolen work on a fairly barter based system, with product from foreign calli or Ixalen product having more value than a native-made product. They are very communal, so essentials such as food, water, and shelter are considered public access. Eolen are capable of sleeping wherever they like inside the main nest, though it’s seen as suspicious to sleep in the same room as the Huetlaca or Mahuiz. The few times this is acceptable are if one is of that rank themselves, they have permission, or are close to the individual in question. Other products such as clothes, toys, and other possessions are private property and protected by property law. Education Education is less and less important to the Eolen, as they consider happiness and realisation to be more important. They do offer some educational lessons, though they are usually strictly to calli members and their children, and are entirely optional. These lessons usually have little to no cost, as it is an absolute order from the Huetlaca (usually) that can force this to happen. However, the education system of Eolia is poor at best, as the forcefulness does not motivate the teachers or students, there is no benefit to teach or even show up, and Eolen are generally active creatures to fail to thrive in classroom environments. This renders the majority of Eolen with poor reading skills or entirely illiterate, as well as deficit in other catagories, unless they can get lessons through other means. Category:Eol Category:Lore